


Do you believe in fate?

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: A retake on 1x13... What if Will and Frankie actually did get their fortune cookies? And what if they dont hear the phone ringing when Alex calls?





	Do you believe in fate?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story :) I don't own the fifty shades scene I'm just barrowing it so please don't sue!

"Hey Frankie you want to come over to my place, we can go over high-value target assessments, I don't know maybe order some food, anything but Chinese" Will said to Frankie who was sitting on a bar stool at the dead drop

"Oh but I really want Chinese" She said teasingly

"Well I do love fortune cookies" He said smiling widely with that grin that always causes butterflies to swarm in her stomach although she would never admit that out loud to anyone

"Yeah" She says agreeing with him

"Alright I'll order Chinese... You want the usually?" He asked

"Mhmm" she mumbled nodding her head

"Meet you at my place in 20?" He said staring at her

"Okay" she smiled at him

Hearing foot steps approaching them they both turned to see Susan staring them with a suggestive grin on her face

"What?" Will asked 

"Yeah why are smiling like that it's kinda creeping me out" Frankie told Susan

"Nothing I'm just.... You two are good together!" Susan said looking back and forth between them then turning to Frankie and saying "His crazy is different from your crazy, he doesn't seem to mind your crazy, which is sweet because girllll your crazy is terrifying!"

"That's true, It's very terrifying... But it also kinda adorable in that whole cute but psycho way... well when it's not directed at me anyways" Will said with a laugh

Blushing from Will's words Frankie said "Can we not go down this road again, please quit trying to play Matchmaker... Will and I agreed a long time ago that what we do is to important to risk and we don't want compromises our work"

"You can't control how you feel! Sometimes it's not up to you, Sometimes it's up to fate!" Susan told them

"Mhmm you're so annoying" Frankie said

"She is very annoying isn't she" Will said in agreement

"You're both just mad because you know I'm right!" Susan said

"Okay well not that I'm not enjoying this conversation but I think I'm gonna go now and get the food, Will I'll see you at your apartment in a few" Frankie told him as she walked towards the door and turned to look at Susan over her shoulder and said "Goodnight Susan!"

"Goodnight Miss Evasive" Susan said making Frankie laugh as she walked out of the dead drop

"I'm gonna head out too... Night Sus" Will said

"Goodnight... Have fun" Susan said with a wink

* * *

Walking into Will's apartment and sitting the food on the counter Will immediately started talking "Hey I think I got something, so Susans profile of Ollerman paints him as a power-hungry sociopath right?"

"Uh huh" she said taking the food out of the bag

"So his next move could have political implications, and since we met with him in Austria, I bet he's hunkered down somewhere near there, planning his next move" he told her

"Uh huh" she said handing him his food and chop sticks

"You know, so I'm thinking Europe... Probably" He said

"That's your big revelation, probably Europe" she laughed

"I don't know, I just figured if I keep talking something brilliant would come out" he said with a chuckle

"Nope" she giggled

"Definely not" he laughed

"Do you believe in fate" she asked

"Yes I do... I believe that's whatever's going to happen is going to happen weather we want it to or not... But speaking of fate where are our fortune cookies?" he said

"There in the bag on the counter" she says with a thoughtful far away look on her

Standing up and getting the cookies he then proceeded to walk to the couch and sit down

"What about you?" He said

"What about me?" She said

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked

"I don't know... I haven't decided yet" She told him reaching over a taking a cookie from him

They both cracked their cookie at the same time as their fortunes fell into their laps

"Depart not from the path fate has you assigned!" Will read out loud with a laugh

"It doesn't say that!" She said in disbelief

"I swear it does! What does yours say?" Will said

She started dying out laughing as read the paper out loud "what's meant to be will always find its way"

"Told you so" He said nudging her shoulder with his

"You wanna open the extra one and see what it says?" He asked

"Might as well" she said biting her lip

Will opened the cookie and read it "Don't hesitate go after what you want! Don't let fear decide your destiny"

Throwing her hands up she says "you know what screw it" as she climbs across his lap and kisses him quickly and then pulls back to see his reaction

He's surprised at first but soon recovers "So do you believe in fate now?" He teased with a grin wrapping an arm around her waist

"Stop talking dork" she said with a grin

"Okay" he says as he pulls her back in for another kiss this one much deeper then the one before

So into the kiss neither one of them heard Will's phone vibrating

* * *

"He's not answering his phone!" Alex said angrily to the team he had tied up in the middle of the dead drop as he tried to call Will for the fourth time

"Maybe he's busy" Standish said from his chair

"Doing what?! Watching 'you've got mail'!" Alex said smartly

"Well it is a really good movie" Ray says

"Shut up Ray" Susan says quietly with worry in her voice

Walking to stand besides Ollerman Tina said "Jai I know you like to bug people... So tell us how to turn the comms on it his apartment"

"I don't have his apartment bugged" Jai said causing Tina to point her gun at him asking "are you sure about that?"

"Fine get the radio that's under the bar and turn it on channel six... You'll be able to hear everything going on in his apartment but that's supposed to just be for emergencies" Jai told her

"Well I need him here so I can blackmail him! I would call that an emergency wouldn't you?" Alex said all though no one answers his question

Turning the volume on high you could hear the sound of kissing and a few soft moans

"Bed?" Will asked in between kisses

"Yes now please" Frankie says kissing him roughly making him groan

Turning off the radio Tina said "okay I think we heard enough"

"I think I heard too much! I didn't need to hear my parents doing that" Standish said grossed out

"Awe I think it's sweet! They finally took my advice and gave into their feelings" Susan says

"Yes I agree! I would normally have someone go and bring them back here forcefully but since this was such a long time coming I think I'll just let them have their fun for a little while... Plus since you're all tied up it's not like any of you are going anywhere anytime soon!" Alex said as he and Tina laughed at his joke

* * *

Placing her on the bed he quickly got in bed beside her and it didn't take long for them to completely shed all their clothes

"God you're so beautiful Frankie" he told her causing her skin to flush a pretty pink color 

Giving her a soft kiss then making his was slowly down her neck biting and sucking on her neck making her moan as he left a mark

Then trailing farther down and taking a nipple into his mouth playing special attention to one and then the other

"Please Will" she moaned as he teased her by gently running his fingers over her womanhood to find her completely soaked already

"You're so deliciously wet, I can't wait to taste you" he said as he thrusts a finger inside of her causing her to cry out at the wondering feeling

Kissing his way down the rest of her body he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth making her arch her back and pull at his hair

Feeling how close she was he pulled back just long enough so say "let go" then went right back to making love to her with his mouth until he made her come

"Will come here I want you inside of me" she told him tugging on his arm

Reaching over and grabbing a condom from his the top drawer he opened the packet

She took it out of his hand and rolled it onto him causing him to hiss at the feeling of her hand touching him

"Are you sure?" He asked as he lined himself up to her entrance

"Yes" she told him breathless

Both gasped at the feeling as he thrusted inside of her for the first time "fuck" he said into her neck as he gave her a gentle kiss there while finding a rythem that fit both of their likings

Hands and lips were everywhere all at once

Reaching down to rub her he made her come again causing her toes to curl and her to dig her nails into his back as she yelled out his name

The feel of her coming around him was enough to push him over the edge coming inside of her

"Wow that" she panted

"Was incredible" he said finishing her sentence into her neck as he tried to catch his breath

"Mhmm... That was definitely worth the wait, but we really should've done that a long time ago" she said breathlessly as she played with hair his hair

Rubbing his hand up and down her thigh that was still wrapped around his waist "We can always make up for lost time" He said staring into her eyes

Rolling them over so she could straddle his waist "That's a good idea... Should we start now?" She said kissing his neck and grinding her hips into his causing him the groan

"Now definitely works" he said lifting her face up to kiss her on the mouth he tugged on her hair gently

* * *

"Do you have any ice cream?" She asked as they laid in bed after making love for the second time

"Yeah I think I do... So you want to get ice cream with me now?" He asked with a grin

She nodded her head yes as she reached for his shirt and put it on

Standing up from the bed and walking to the door she turned and asked "Well are you coming or are you just gonna make me eat it by myself?"

Pulling on his boxers he got up and went into the kitchen to find her sitting on his counter with a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other

(Fifty shades freed idea I don't own it↓↓↓)

He walked in between her legs as she took a bite of ice cream and then pretended she was gonna feed him a bite at the last minute she trailed a path of ice cream onto his chest

"Oops I am so sorry" she giggled

"Not funny" he said with a chuckle

"Oh God it's tripping... I'll get it" she said as she licked the ice cream off him moaning at the taste

(End of fifty shades ↑↑↑)

After making sure he was all clean she hopped off the counter and pulled him into the living room they both sat on the couch taking turns taking bites and sharing little kisses here and there

"See what time it is" she said pointing to his phone

Reaching for cell he lit it up and seen that he had multiple missed calls

"Shit" he said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm not sure... I have 4 missed calls from Ray" he said

"Well call him back..." She told him

The phone only rang once before someone picked up

"Hey sorry I was busy and didn't notice that you had called is everything okay?" Will asked immediately

"Well if your definition of 'okay' is your team tied up in my control, then yes everything is perfectly 'okay'" Alex said smugly

"What do you want Alex?" Will asked angrily

"I want you and Frankie to come to The Drop... No backup, no wepons understood! Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt if orders aren't followed now do we?" Alex said

"We'll be there in 15" Will said hanging up

"Come on we have to get dressed Alex has the team tied up" he said as he went to put clothes on

Sighing loudly she got up and got dressed quickly

They soon left Will's apartment heading towards The Drop

* * *

"Whiskey so good to see you again!" Alex said

"Wish I could say the same" Will said

"Why so angry? You just got laid aren't you supposed to be happy right now?" Alex asked

"He's angry because you just had to show up and ruin a really good night! Wait how do you even know that" Frankie said madly

"Jai has Will's apartment bugged for one and secondly have you seen your neck?" Alex said pointing to the hicky that Frankie has "it's pretty obvious what you two has been up to tonight"

Causing both Will and Frankie to blush slightly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Lots of love :)


End file.
